Such a turbocharger is known from EP 1 398 463 A1. In this turbocharger, a heat shield is provided around its shaft on the turbine side and serves to protect the bearing housing from damage due to elevated temperatures on account of the exhaust gases of the internal combustion engine which flow through the turbine. The known heat shield consists of a single-layer component, the heat insulation properties of which, however, are in need of improvement.
A further arrangement is shown in EP 0 160 460 B1, a disk spring being used here which exerts an axial preloading force on the vane ring to be fixed axially. The functioning of the heat insulation is not necessary on account of the remoteness of the turbine wheel at this point.